villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raynare
Raynare is a Fallen Angel and the first antagonist of High School DxD. Appearance Raynare was a young, attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga. In the anime, her initial outfit (as Yuuma) was her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Upon the climax of her date with Issei, she shredded her clothing and changed into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbled to a lower pitch when in this form. This form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. Personality Raynare may seem like a sweet and rather attractive young schoolgirl, but her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she successfully manipulated Issei's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This goes to show that Fallen Angels know how to manipulate humans and then make them suffer greatly by mocking and being cruel to them. Finally, she has also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life. Powers & Abilities *'Light Spear': Raynare can create and throw light spear to kill Devils. However, unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Raynare is also skilled to create several light spears in her arsenal. *'Memory Alteration': Raynare can also able to wipe the memories and all records of her existence as Yuuma from all the students in Kuoh Academy. *'Flight:' Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can fly using her wings. History Raynare was sent by Azazel to keep a close eye on Issei, she disguised herself as a human named Yuuma Amano, and becomes Issei's girlfriend. However at the climax of their first date, she disobeyed Azazel's orders and killed him on her own accord. Raynare later appeared after Issei's spending the day with Asia, surprised and disgusted at the fact that he was reincarnated into a Devil, and easily overwhelmed him while revealing the Sacred Gear he used was a Twice Critical before whisking Asia away. Later, at the abandoned Church, she took Asia's Twilight Healing, killing her in the process, before proceeding to fight Issei in a one-on-one duel with Asia's life on the line. Although she overpowers Issei once more, in the climax of the duel, Issei's true Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, activates, and she is swiftly defeated by the new power. Before being terminated by Rias, she desperately begged Issei to save her, even going as far as to say that she loves him. Ultimately, Issei replies by telling Rias he is at his limit and leaves it to her, leading to Raynare being turned into ashes by Rias' Power of Destruction. Gallery reyHighschoolDxD_01_029.jpg rey35.jpg rey1328717952205.jpg reyHighSchoolDxD366 (1).jpg reynaleDARK416818_3174365087023_1502436508_3012348_1356846387_n.jpg reyHighSchool-DxD-05-01 (2).jpg reyHighschoolDxD_04_021.jpg rey500px-HighschoolDxD_04_022.jpg reynalledark509481-high_hool_dxd___01___large_26.jpg External Links *Raynare in High School DxD Wiki *Raynare in Angels Wiki Category:Angel Category:Evil Light Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cowards Category:Villainesses Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Hero's Lover Category:Trickster Category:Spear Users Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Thief Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Teleporters Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Witches Category:Beldam Category:Sorceress Category:Book Villains Category:Demon